


Coveted

by Reyesthighs



Category: Alien Series, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Planet, Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, New Planets, Oral Sex, Planets, Xenomorphs (Alien)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: having crash landed on an alien planet teaming with life and seemingly untouched by man, jack is overjoyed to be able to explore it.  little does he know that this isnt the first time humans have visited this planet, nor will it be the last. jack might be in over his head...
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> this work is currently being edited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day of the crash

Making an emergency landing on a random planet on your way to another random planet is not the best thing that can happen, it is also decidedly not the worst.

We had sustained some damage to the hull of the ship, it took down our shield and caused a lot of things that weren’t bolted down to go flying all over the place. Which means I’ve spent the last hour meticulously picking up and putting away all my colored pencils, paints, paint brushes and canvases while my mom and dad try to find out if the planet is habitable.

My mom is the horticulturist, in charge of finding and naming all plant life on this new planet and deciding whether or not it was edible. My dad is the biologist and was in charge of doing the same thing with animals.

We aren’t the only people to have crashed, the entire fleet was knocked out of the sky by the asteroid, and so far, they haven’t reported any casualties, however we haven’t gotten in Contact with all ships.

We were sent to colonize a new planet, one picked out for its likeness to earth and habitability, looks like that won’t be happening. I suppose we could settle here, we have supplies and people and I can hear things outside. This world holds life, hopefully it will be suitable for ours.

My data pad pings, and I’m startled out of my thoughts. Picking it up I turn it on, reading the ping on my home screen. I sit up in excitement, reading it over just to be sure. Its from mom; she wants me to contact one of the other ships nearby.

Mom has given me a list of things to touch and things not to touch, as well as letting me know that the air is breathable and there is a bag with meals, water, and a water purifier in it among other things I might need such as rope, a blanket and a flare, should I need it.

I don’t take my time walking to the ship’s doors, grabbing my bag as I rush towards the ship’s doors, zooming past echo’s lifeless body sitting in its charging bay. “good luck, jack Morrison” she calls from the ship as I make my way out the door.

I manage a wave to her before the doors shut, and I’m on my way. My data pad lays out a map for me based on what the other ship has told us. On the ship are three parents and one child around fifteen. Thankfully, I won’t have to worry about making the trip back to our ship with a screaming child.

Taking a deep breath, I steady myself, alright, lets do this. Excitement coils in my gut as I take the first step away from the ship, making my movements tense. A twig snaps and I jump, nearly leaping out of my skin. It takes me a moment to realize that it was me who stepped on the twig, and when I do, I let out a relieved laugh. 

Shaking off my nerves I take another step forward, the ground is soft with a green moss substance that blankets the forest like a carpet. The leaves filter the light of the two suns through them, making the place shady and cool. Patches of light spot the mossy floor from above, warming me as I pass beneath them. I hear small things rustling under the fallen leaves, which are just a little too green to pass as leaves from earth, not to mention the wrong shape. The sky is a brighter shade of blue, too, probably due to there being two suns instead of one. 

My data pad says that all the plants around me are safe, so I hesitantly slip off my shoes and socks, stuffing them in my bag and letting my bare feet sink into the soft moss. Its softer than I first thought, and it makes me break out in a smile. It’s been so long since I was out in the open like this. 

Something flies by overhead, and I look up. At first all I see is its silhouette as it flies directly in front of the smaller of the two suns, but then I see it clearly. It’s a massive bird with a wingspan about as wide as one of my arms, deadly looking claws, a sharp beak, and breathtaking feathers the color of the setting sun. with ruby feathers around its head and neck that gradually fade into orange feathers, then yellow, then a reddish pink color at the very end of its long wispy tail.

Looking down at me from overhead, the bird circles around me, making direct eye contact with me the whole time. Its eyes are intelligent like a persons, and are the color of blazing fires, not quite red but not quite orange either. It lets out a proud screech as it finally flies away in the direction I’m headed; leaving me awestruck and grinning like an idiot.

Without thinking I follow it, running in its shadow as it flaps its great wings and lets out another proud shriek. The ground is a blur beneath me, and I can feel the blood and adrenaline coursing through my veins. The great bird starts pulling ahead as I leap over a shallow creek, letting out an invigorated whoop that the bird returns with a sort of gargled screaming noise.

Soon enough the bird leaves me behind completely, and I have to stop running. Out of breath but not too tired, not with the refreshing, non-recycled air filling my lungs. Checking my course on my data pad I see I’ve strayed a bit from my path, as I was supposed to turn right at the small creek. 

It doesn’t take long to make it back to the creek, where I crouch down and scoop water to my face, drinking it straight from my cupped hands. Not before making sure it’s safe, though. I’m not stupid.


	2. day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day after arrival

That night I make camp at the base of a massive tree with a trunk so wide I can’t wrap my arms around it. I decide against starting a fire, as I don’t want to accidentally burn down the forest or attract any not so friendly wildlife. 

When I wake up the next morning, the first sun is just beginning to rise, bathing the forest in light the color of amber. Despite the early hour, the forest is very much alive, and bustling with creatures of all sizes, not that any of them allow themselves to be seen. 

I quickly stuff my blanket int my bag again, slipping on my shoes and socks before continuing on my path to the other ship. I make one of my MRE’s as I walk, quickly scarfing it down as soon as its ready so as not to attract many animals with the smell. Despite my attempts, its clear something has noticed my food. 

Its another bird, this time black in color with a silver neck. I thought the first bird I encountered had a sharp beak, but this one is wickedly sharp and muck longer. Whereas the first bird’s beak resembled that of an eagles, this bird’s beak is long and thick all around like a vultures. definitely not something I want angry with me, though I also don’t want it too comfortable with me either. I’d rather it just leave me alone.

I cautiously skirt past the low hanging tree branch the bird is resting on, keeping an eye on it. The whole time the bird stares right back with one of its beady, black eyes. It almost seems to be glaring at me. I set that thought aside.

I step on a dry leaf and it crackles, causing the bird to hiss angrily and flare the feathers around its neck so they fan out around its head suddenly. I jump in surprise and start running, hoping it doesn’t follow me. 

Luckily it doesn’t, flying off in the opposite direction. I sigh in relief, puling out my data pad to check my progress. According to my map, I have one more day of walking after today for me to reach the ship by evening the day after tomorrow. 

Folding up my data pad I slide it back in my pocket, determined not to let that bird steer me from my path, I forge on. 

I walk for hours, lips cracked and mouth dry as bone. There are blisters on my feet and the back of my ankles, I’m pretty sure I have sun burns too, though I’m not sure. It could just be I’m sore from all the nonstop walking.

By now both the suns are high in the sky, bearing down on me with each step. Its hot, and humid. Not the tolerable type of humid, either. The type of humid that makes your clothes stick to you and make it feel like no matter how much you breath in its never enough to fill your lungs. The type of humidity that suffocates you. 

Something was here. There are branches snapped off the trees, the grass is flattened and when I listen really closely, I can hear faint sounds of something in pain. Whatever caused this is still here. I hesitate for a minute, biting my lip. 

Whatever it is is clearly hurt or at least in distress, but who knows if its friendly. What if I show up and it’s a trap, if whatever it is mimics the sound of distressed animals to lure in prey. Still, I can’t leave knowing I might have left a wounded animal to die.

I follow the trail of debris for a god ten minutes before coming to a clearing. The map on my data pad doesn’t show this clearing on it, which is odd. I’m distracted from my thoughts as the creature makes the noise again, only now I see what the creature is. It’s the fire bird, the bird I saw on my first day of travel. It’s laying on a fallen branch in the middle of the clearing, one of it’s wings is bent at an odd angle. 

It raises its head when it sees me, watching my cautiously as I approach. When I get too close is squawks, flapping its good wing at me threateningly. I freeze, waiting for it to calm down.

“hi there, big guy” I say nervously, using the tone one would use on a dog or small child. “you seem pretty hurt” the bird glares at me, as if to say “yeah, no shit sherlock”. However, it does lower its head a bit. 

“I’m not going to hurt you” I say, slinging my bag from my back so I can grab stuff from it. The bird watches me pull my blanket from it cautiously, though also curiously. 

“do you mind if I touch your wing?” I ask, feeling stupid for talking to a bird no matter how intelligent it seems. To my surprise however, it offers up it’s injured wing, allowing me to inspect it. 

Comparing the hurt wing to the unhurt wing I can see it’s broken in two places, however the breaks seem minor and the bird doesn’t mind me touching them too much. With much reasoning (and I will admit, a small bit of begging) I manage to convince the great bird to allow me to set its bones in the correct place. At least I think it’s the correct place. I got them as close to where the bones were on the birds other wing.

Using strips ripped from my blanket and sticks from the surrounding area, I make the bird a splint for its wing as best I can, and rejoice when it doesn’t immediately fall apart as the bird gives its wing a few flaps to check out its new splint. 

I gather more water from a nearby stream, giving some to the bird before drinking myself. The bird seems grateful for this, and lets out a chirp of appreciation when its done drinking. At least I assume it’s a chirp of appreciation.

After drinking I use some of my water to make an MRE, specifically shredded beef in barbeque sauce. The bird seems very interested in my food, and tries to stick its head in the bag in the seconds between when I grab a forkful of the food, though he doesn’t actually manage to get to the food. 

Taking pity on the bird (and laughing internally) I give him a bite. I’m not sure if this is god for him, but he seems to like it and I’m not going to let him starve. I end up giving him the other half of my food, which he scarfs down in seconds. 

Biding him goodbye I head off in the direction of the trail again, he’s capable of removing the splint when he feels necessary as shown by the way he was adjusting it while I ate, and I’m not going to try to domesticate a wild animal, much less an alien wild animal.  
I’m surprised when he squawks indignantly, carefully launching himself off the branch and gliding to land on my shoulder, where he starts nibbling on a bit of my hair. “I guess you’re coming with me, then” I comment, earning a chirrup from the bird that I take as confirmation. “well, I guess we should get going” I say to myself, pulling out my data pad to check where we are in comparison to the trail.


	3. day three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second day after arrival

The next morning, I begin my journey by feeding both me and the bird (or vatra, as I’ve taken to calling him). The day starts off normal, peaceful even. But soon into my trek I notice something is off.

The forest, usually so filled with life, is dead quiet. Vatra senses it too, as he flaps his wings anxiously and is constantly scanning the woods around us as we walk. Occasionally he will take to the air, flying a short circle around me to scout out the area in front of us before landing on my shoulder again. 

I now have talon shaped holes in my shirt on that side from where vatra has been anxiously flexing his claws, and at least one scratch for the same reason. I reach a downed tree in my path that my data pad indicates is not on my map. This is easily explainable as it could have fallen after the map was made, yet for some reason it sets me on edge. 

Maybe its because in order to get around the tree, which is much too wide to climb, I have to go around it into the forest. Collecting my wits I make my way towards the edge of the forest, and off the path the ship made when it crashed. Just as I do, vatra screams, flapping his wings and landing on the fallen tree, refusing to step into the woods.

He squawks at me, as if urging me not to go in the forest. “I’ve got to go in the forest” I explain patiently, only to be met with a firm chirp. “I don’t have wings to fly over the tree and I can’t climb it, It’s the forest or nothing” I say, lips pursing into a thin line. Vatra seems to think for a moment, before nodding solemnly. He takes off with a mighty screech, thrusting himself in the air and leaving me to face the forest alone.

The moment I step into the forest I feel eyes watching me. Despite the forest being dead quiet, I know there’s something in there and I know it sees me. It knows I’m here, yet it does nothing. It lays in wait, watching as I press on. 

More than once I find myself straying from the tree, despite my best efforts to follow alongside the trunk. It’s massive, as big as a sky scraper on its side as far as I can tell, give the fact that after an hour of walking I still haven’t managed to find the end.

The day turns to evening as I continue following the trunk of the tree, hoping it will end eventually. Soon enough I’m forced to make camp in one of the many holes in the trunk, hanging my blanket from the top of the hole to the floor in front of the entrance to make a door, which I weigh down with my bag so the blanket is pulled taunt. 

The hole is tall enough for me to comfortably sit up and have a few inches of space above my head, as well as being long enough for me to lay down in, even if I do have to curl up just a little. Its sure as hell better than sleeping outside, it helps keep me warm anyways.

I lay in the trunk for a while, just listening. I don’t hear anything but my heart pounding in my ears and my blood rushing in my veins. Its hours before my heartbeat slows enough for me to actually go to sleep, and I never do shake the feeling of being watched.

When I wake up in the morning the blanket as been ripped to shreds, shreds that were then scattered all over the surrounding area. Something (or someone) has rummaged through all my stuff, leaving it in a similar state as my blanket, minus the being shredded part, though. 

I quickly pack up my stuff into my bag, not wanting to stick around with that thing potentially still here. Then I notice it, right at the edge of the tiny clearing around my hidey hole is an MRE that’s been torn to shreds and eaten. I can’t tell if it was cooked or not, which means I don’t know if it was one of the ships survivors who did this or some wild animal. Either way, I don’t take my chances.

I don’t bother with making breakfast, I just start running, slinging my bag over my back and making a break for it. This is the wrong move, as I hear whatever it is crashing through the trees behind me.

I make the mistake of looking behind me, and catch a glimpse of a sleek black figure barreling towards me just as I trip on a stone and roll my ankle, sending me sprawling.  
The creature is on top of me in an instant, which is faster than humanly possible as my head start put me a good ten feet in front of it, maybe more. Twisting around under its insanely strong grasp I come face to face with my worst nightmare; the gaping maw of a xenomorph. My data pad didn’t warn me about this. 

I close my eyes, prepared to either be eaten by the xenomorph or to have it force one of its offspring down my throat, which will also end with me dead. Instead, the xenomorph leans back, studying me for a moment. 

Then it reaches around me with one scaly arm and wrenches my backpack off my back, ripping it open and rooting through its contents. It grabs my last two MRE’s, ripping them to shreds and devouring them raw before tossing my now useless bag aside and turning its attention back towards me. 

I seal my lips closed, determined not to let it lay its eggs in me, I refuse to die in a way that will take others out. It inspects my face with its hands a bit, leaving a few thin scratches on my cheeks, but that’s it. Without any warning it leaps off of me and dashes back into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to tell me how you feel about this or to point out any mistakes I made, I'm not sure if I will be doing any crossovers like this again but if you guys seem to like it I will


	4. day four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three after arrival

I sprint all the way until I find a hole in the trees trunk that goes all the way through to the other side, which I crawl through before sprinting back to the path. My data pad is cracked and broken, rendering me completely lost unless I can find my way back to the path.

Lucky for me, it’s a straight line and I can use the tree trunk to find my way back. Unluckily for me, there’s a xenomorph in these woods, and where there’s one, there’s more. I don’t want to get caught by one of those things again, I don’t know what made the xenomorph spare me, but I’m not willing to bet my life on whether or not the next one will.

Within hours I’m bursting through the trees I a dead sprint and laying eyes on the ship. Stuff from inside the ship is strewn around the clearing and they’re picking it up with there backs to me. I start shouting and waving my arms frantically, grabbing their attention. When they notice me I point at the ship repeatedly, and taking the hint they all scramble inside, with me hot on their tails. 

The door slams shut behind me and I sink to the ground, leaning my back up against the wall as I pant. The kid offers me water, and I take it. “what’s going on?” one woman demands, while the others hang back and watch in fear. It takes a moment to catch my breath, but the moment I do I tell them everything.

“xenomorphs in the forest. It took my stuff and scattered it everywhere when I was sleeping, and after it distracted me by forcing me to gather my stuff it chased me and it was going to eat me but took my food instead, my data pad was smashed when it jumped on me” I blurt, the others look around in fear while the woman’s face shifts to hide all emotion.

“it happened to us too” she begins, standing up to face everyone “except we were in our ship and our stuff was here too. You’re lucky we just fixed the doors. We all are. If it’s willing to come in here with us asleep right next to it, that means it isn’t afraid of us. We should light torches around the ship to ward it off with the flames” she says, brow furrowed. I nod, that’s smart.

I survey the group, there are four people, one of the people being the child mom told me about and the other being the stern woman in front of me. One of the women steps forward, a thin woman with long blond hair dressed in all black. She helps me to my feet, leading me over to the medbay of the ship, where she grabs bandages for all my cuts, scrapes and blisters. 

“I’m Cadence, the woman you just met is my wife, Alyssa, and the woman over there with the kid is my other wife Aliyah” she introduces, pointing each woman out. Alyssa is a short woman with curly black hair that’s cut short, similar to my own hair except her hair Is curly and has more shaved off the sides and back, while Aliyah is a tall, broad shouldered woman with her long hair done up in box braids. Her skin is dark like coffee, and is a stark contrast to the white cloth of her medic uniform. “what’s your kids name/” I ask, looking at them. “ Their name is alex.” She explains, I nod. The families seem nice, they aren’t rude, and they believed me when I told them about the xenomorph.

That reminds me, I need to talk with mom about what to do about the xenomorph. Standing up I thank cadence for helping me and walk over to the control panel of the ship, hitting the button to communicate with my ship. Alex watches me but doesn’t say anything. The moment the request to communicate is sent it is accepted, and my mom’s worried face appears on screen. “jack! Oh my god jack you’re safe!” she cries when she sees me, I can’t help but smiling back at her. “I’m safe, for now. We have a problem. There are xenomorphs in an area of woods we need to go though to get back, and there is no other options but to go through the area. Not to mention, they came on to the ship while everyone was sleeping last night, before I got here. And one destroyed my camp before I got here too” I quickly fill her in, and her face twists into one of deep concertation. 

The others behind me are all busy with tasks, but I know they’re listening. Not that it matters, they can listen if they want. “the xenomorphs are a threat, I don’t think we should confront them, lets just work on surviving the night and getting home first. Call us in the morning when you wake up and we’ll formulate a plan” she orders, I nod. “we’re going to set up a ring of lit torches around the ship to ward off the xenomorphs, lets hope it works” 

After that I let mom talk to the rest of the crew while me and Alex get to work making torches using stick and dipping the blanket wrapped ends in the puddle of fuel that was left over from when the ship sprung a leak after the crash. The leak has been stopped but we aren’t letting this opportunity go to waste, so we make as many torches as we can and make a circle around the ship with them, after that john lights them all one by one with a piece of clot he dipped into the fuel and held to a wire giving off sparks until it caught.


End file.
